Red Sun
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai orang itu. Bahkan magnet dengan kutub yang sama pun akan saling tolak-menolak. Bahkan ion dengan muatan yang sama akan membuat 'mahkota bunga' pada elektroskop berpisah, memekarkan 'bunga' itu. Untuk challenge "Hoist the Colors".


**Red Sun**

**Disclaimer:**

Warehouse 13 © Jane Espenson & D. Brent Mote

Red Sun © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

**Warnings:**

Friendship yang menyerempet ke shoujo-ai semi yuri, alur yang mungkin kecepetan, OOC, slight (sangat slight) PeteMyka, dan lain sebagainya.

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi ini diikutkan ke _challenge_ "Hoist the Colors". Mengandung unsur warna kuning dan huruf 'B'. Saya (sedikit) terinspirasi dari lagu _Catallena_ milik Orange Caramel.

* * *

Mejanya dipenuhi tumpukan arsip lama. Dibacanya judul yang tertera pada setiap map dengan berbagai warna itu. Terkadang, otaknya mengajak Myka Bering untuk bernostalgia, menelusuri isi memorinya hingga ke pojok yang paling terpencil. Senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya beberapa foto berlatarkan berbagai tempat, dengan Myka dan kekasihnya—Pete—sebagai tokoh utama. Kini, tidak terasa keduanya telah menjalin hubungan spesial selama lebih dari sepuluh bulan.

Matanya membaca setiap judul dengan cepat, lalu dengan cepat pula, Myka memindahkan map itu ke kantung plastik besar dan tangannya mulai menelaah map-map lainnya. Terkadang, Myka menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya sembari memikiran sesuatu. Mencoba mengingat kembali setiap detik yang telah terlewat.

Dan saat itulah, sebuah map berwarna kuning keemasan—seperti cahaya mentari—tertangkap oleh bola matanya.

Perempuan itu berusaha untuk menjauhkannya dari pandangan. Isinya mengandung terlalu banyak kenangan pahit bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya menganggap dirinya sendiri abnormal. Seseorang yang pernah hinggap cukup lama di hatinya.

Seseorang itu bernama Helena G. Wells.

* * *

_Banyak orang bilang padanya untuk menjauhi perempuan berambut gelap itu. "Aku merasakan ada getaran aneh. Bukan cinta, aku tahu itu. Tapi rasanya berbahaya," begitulah kata Pete._

_Tapi, terlepas dari semua larangan dan nasihat yang diberikan oleh setiap orang—bahkan dari atasannya sendiri, mereka malah berteman baik tanpa mempedulikan apa kata orang lain, masih secara sembunyi-sembunyi selama beberapa minggu. Lama-kelamaan, baik Myka maupun Helena menaruh kepercayaan di antara keduanya. Mereka bekerja sama sebaik mungkin. Bahkan hingga Artie—sang atasan—memberikan mereka kepercayaan berupa proyek-proyek yang makin lama makin penting._

_Hari-hari di mana keduanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari kantor makin sering muncul saat itu. Membahas masalah sembari menyeruput kopi hangat di tengah udara dingin musim gugur atau menikmati dinginnya kopi dengan es di awal musim panas. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas mereka singkirkan dari meja agar tidak terkena air hujan pada musim semi atau terkena salju pada musim dingin._

_Kini, semuanya berlalu. Ditenggelamkan oleh pelakunya sendiri._

_Tibalah suatu hari dimana Myka mulai menganggap perempuan Inggris itu sungguh menarik. Entah apa yang 'menginfeksinya', Myka sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin saja waktu yang sering mereka habiskan hanya berdua. Jauh dari orang lain._

_Bukan dirinya saja yang tertarik. Terkadang, Myka menangkap basah Helena sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat sembari tersenyum. Membuat perempuan berambut keriting itu merinding sekaligus merona. Entah apa yang merasuki Helena hingga ia melakukan itu, mungkin saja karena kesepian. Ditinggal oleh putri semata wayangnya bertahun-tahun silam._

_Setiap pagi, Helena akan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Myka, yang akan dibalas dengan kata yang sama dan senyuman. Berjam-jam mereka habiskan hanya berdua, memancing kecurigaan orang-orang terdekat dari kedua belah pihak. Tapi Myka dan Helena akan selalu berkata bahwa mereka hanyalah sahabat biasa. Walau dalam hati keduanya ragu akan status tersebut._

_Saat orang lain keliru menilai Helena, Myka akan membelanya. Saat Helena benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang cukup membahayakan, Myka akan mengingatkannya dan tetap menjadi 'temannya'._

_Terus seperti itu, hingga Myka sadar bahwa dirinya mulai bertindak sedikit abnormal._

_Ia sadar, bahwa seorang perempuan tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai perempuan lain. Bahkan magnet dengan kutub yang sama pun akan saling tolak-menolak. Bahkan ion dengan muatan yang sama akan membuat 'mahkota bunga' pada elektroskop berpisah, memekarkan 'bunga' itu._

_Myka berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pesona Helena yang sungguh menjebak. Saat yang tidak diduga itu pun tiba, Helena memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan bekerja di kepolisian sebagai ilmuwan forensik. Myka merasa lega—sungguh. Walau begitu, ia begitu kehilangan sosok yang amat … dikasihinya. Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan perempuan itu kepada Helena._

_Dan kini, sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak pernah melihat satu sama lain._

* * *

Myka merinding. Memori kelamnya telah dibuka secara paksa oleh dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan itu menarik napas perlahan. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia sedikit … kacau.

Angin memasuki rumahnya melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Myka menggigil perlahan. Ditutupnya jendela itu rapat-rapat. Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk membuat kopi. Sayangnya, stok kopi instannya habis. Di tengah-tengah udara dingin seperti ini, siapapun akan sangat mendambakan minuman hangat, dan minuman seperti itu biasanya cepat ludes hanya dalam hitungan hari. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Myka terpaksa pergi ke luar untuk mencari kehangatan.

Tangannya meraih mantel dari gantungan di ruang tamu. Dipakainya segera mantel tebal itu dan berjalanlah Myka ke luar sana. Di mana angin musim gugur siap menyapanya dengan embusannya yang kuat. Siapapun itu pasti butuh penghangat di tengah udara yang dingin-sejuk ini.

Kakinya membuat suara ketukan-ketukan saat Myka melangkah menyongsong udara sore. Langit terlihat amat kelabu. Pemilik rambut cokelat itu menghela napas panjang saat ia memperhatikan setiap detil dari bangunan yang ia lewati. Hingga tidak terasa, ia hampir sampai di sebuah kafe. Bukan, bukan kafe tempat ia dan Helena terbiasa berduaan dulu sekali. Ini kafe yang jauh berbeda. Jauh lebih ramai.

Myka mendorong terbuka pintu kafe. Matanya menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, kafe ini sudah penuh, kecuali anda ingin membawa pulang pesanan," sahutnya sembari menaruh buku-buku menu di meja tinggi kecil tidak jauh dari tempat Myka berdiri.

Dengan enggan, wanita itu meninggalkan kafe. Baru saja beberapa langkah, ratusan tetes air menghujani bumi. Terburu-buru, Myka melangkah mencari tempat berteduh.

Tidak ada. Bahkan teras bangunan saja tidak ada.

Dirinya masih dapat bertindak tenang dan tidak panik. Myka mulai berjalan cepat. Tidak lama, matanya menangkap eksistensi seseorang di bawah payung merah darah. Sosok itu menghampiri Myka agak perlahan.

"Sore yang kelabu, Myka Bering."

Suaranya terdengar amat familiar di telinga Myka. Sebuah suara yang dulu menjadi musik bagi telinganya yang bosan mendengar suara keluhan Pete.

"Ini aku, Helena. Lama tidak berjumpa."

* * *

Apartemen itu terasa nyaman. Beberapa sudut ruang tamu dipenuhi oleh perabotan Inggris Kuno. Sofa-sofa di dalam ruangan itu berwarna cokelat kopi, di depannya terdapat meja krem tua. Buku-buku bertumpuk di atasnya.

_Helena sekali_, pikir Myka.

"Tubuhmu basah kuyup begitu," sahut Helena saat melihat Myka. "Bukalah mantelmu lalu gantung di sana—" Helena menunjuk gantungan mantel yang terbuat dari kayu, "—dan mandilah."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Helena sontak membuat Myka kaget. "_Mandi_?" tanyanya. "Di rumah orang lain begini?"

Helena tertawa pelan. "Bukan rumah _orang lain_, Myka. Ini rumah_ku_. Ayolah, aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya. Akan kupersiapkan baju untukmu," Helena berujar. "Setelah itu, kalau kau ingin kopi, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Perempuan berambut gelap itu melenggang ke arah kamarnya, meninggalkan Myka sendirian.

Masih membisu, Myka melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan yang tadi Helena tunjukkan. Ia bergeming menunggu Helena kembali dari kamarnya. Untung saja tidak lama. Helena kembali dengan kaus dan celana panjang berbahan katun. Diserahkannya satu setel pakaian itu kepada Myka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bak mandi untukmu," ujar Helena dengan tenang.

_Hah?_

"Terima kasih banyak," balas Myka pelan.

"Hm, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kemanakah Myka yang dulu kukenal?" tanya Helena. Ia menatap Myka lekat-lekat

"Maksudmu?" Myka balik bertanya.

"Myka yang kukenal adalah orang yang tidak 'kacau' seperti ini," jawab Helena dengan tenang, lagi.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi akhir-akhir ini, tenang saja," timpal Myka. "Aku mandi dulu."

Perempuan itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, bak mandi di dalamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air hangat _dan mahkota bunga Mawar merah_.

_Apa-apaan?_ Pikir Myka.

Walau sedikit protes karena adanya eksistensi mahkota-mahkota bunga perlambang cinta yang terasa ambigu itu, sebagian besar dari dirinya menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa ia lelah dan kedinginan. Myka butuh kehangatan, ia membutuhkan cahaya mentari di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Sayangnya, ini sudah sore dan hujan deras, matahari tidak mungkin muncul lagi. Ia hanya mengharapkan cahaya yang tak akan pernah datang. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa mendapatkan kehangatan lewat bak mandi berisi air hangat dan mahkota bunga Mawar ini.

Maka, Myka memasuki bak mandi dan berdiam sebentar di dalamnya. Terendam dalam air yang permukaannya menyentuh dagu saat Myka berbaring.

* * *

Kopi hangat dengan kue wafel yang baru saja diangkat dari cetakannya. Helena menyeruput teh secara perlahan. Diam-diam, perempuan itu memperhatikan Myka yang sedang memotong-motong kuenya. Helena tertawa pelan dalam hati saat melihat wajah Myka yang memerah saat ia menatapnya dalam.

"Enak, tidak?" tanya Helena pada Myka yang sedang menyuapkan sepotong kue wafel ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku mencoba untuk membuat adonan sendiri tanpa resep. Aku agak bosan menciptakan senjata, sekali-kali menciptakan resep tidak akan menambah dosa, 'kan?"

"Tidak akan," gumam Myka di sela-sela acara mengunyahnya. "Rasanya enak."

"Terima kasih," timpal Helena. Ia menuangkan madu ke atas wafelnya. "Mau sedikit?" Helena menawarkan.

"Boleh," jawab Myka singkat. Ia sedang memperhatikan kopi miliknya saat Helena menuangkan madu ke atas potongan wafel milik Myka. Saat perempuan berambut keriting itu menoleh, ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan langsung dengan anggota tubuh di bawah leher milik Helena. Wajah Myka memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Helena dengan nada tenang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Myka setenang mungkin. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia sedikit kacau. Tidak seperti biasanya. _Out of character_.

"Syukurlah." Helena tersenyum. "Kalau kau mengantuk, aku boleh tidur di kamarku, Myka."

Myka mengangguk perlahan. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah bergeming, mengunci mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menguap lebar. Perempuan di hadapan Myka tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya mengantuk," sahut Helena. Ia memperhatikan wajah Myka secara seksama.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan," balas Myka. Tidak lama, ia menguap lagi.

"Tidurlah. Kopi dan wafelnya tidak dihabiskan juga tidak apa-apa," saran Helena. "Kamarku ada di ujung lorong."

"Tidak, aku tidur di sofa saja," Myka berkata. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak mau punggungmu sakit besok pagi, Myka," timpal Helena. Ia menyeruput tehnya kembali.

Myka menghela napas perlahan. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

* * *

Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kain tebal. Rasanya hangat. Jika dikombinasikan dengan mandi air hangat, kopi, dan wafel tadi, semuanya terasa lebih hangat daripada sinar mentari pagi. Cahaya yang sedang Myka dambakan di tengah-tengah udara musim gugur ini.

Hei, untuk apa Myka mendambakan matahari jika ia sudah memiliki sosok Matahari Merah yang sekarang berada tidak jauh darinya? Walau mereka akan berpisah keesokan harinya, mereka masih bisa saling terhubung dengan adanya teknologi. Toh, takdir juga akan mempertemukan mereka lagi di saat yang tidak terduga. Jadi, mengapa dirinya harus menjauh?

Myka sadar, betapa ia merindukan Helena selama tiga tahun ini. Perempuan yang dulu pernah mencuri hatinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain akan katakan, asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Matahari Merahnya, yang senantiasa memberinya cahaya kehidupan. Sayangnya, perpisahan mereka dahulu terhitung terlalu cepat. Baru saja mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir sudah memisahkan mereka, menyuruh mereka menempuh jalan yang berbeda.

Tanpa Myka sadari, Helena memasuki kamar. Kini, perempuan berkebangsaan Inggris itu berdiri di seberang Myka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Myka. Ia menatap Helena dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku ingin tidur," jawab Helena. "Ingat, ini adalah kamarku, Myka Bering."

"Kau tidur bersamaku?" Myka bertanya lagi. Kini, ia ingin memastikan dugaannya.

"Tentu. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa." Helena membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Myka lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

Di luar dugaan, Helena mengecup bibir Myka secara singkat. Perasaan hangat mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Myka secara cepat. Helena tersenyum sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Suara tetesan hujan di luar sana menjadi lagu nina bobo untuk keduanya.

* * *

Myka bangkit dari kasur. Ia tidak menemukan Helena di mana-mana. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap ke luar. Jalanan tampak basah karena air hujan yang semalam turun. Walau begitu, hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Myka berdering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa nama Pete tertera di layarnya. Myka menekan tombol 'jawab' lalu menekankan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Hei, kamu di mana?"_ tanya Pete di seberang sana. "_Aku sekarang ada di rumahmu. Saat aku masuk, ternyata rumahmu kosong._"

Myka menghela napas. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Helena yang sedang mendekatinya. Perempuan itu tersenyum sebelum memeluk Myka dari belakang. Sungguh, ia lupa bahwa kekasihnya memiliki kunci pintu rumahnya.

Dengan tenang, Myka menjawab, "Aku sedang menginap di rumah teman lamaku, Pete. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"_Baiklah, kutunggu kau di rumahmu. Aku membawakanmu sarapan._"

Tiba-tiba, Helena berbisik di telinga Myka yang tidak ditutupi ponsel, "Sarapan di rumahku saja. Aku akan membuat banyak makanan enak untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku baru saja sarapan, jadi taruh saja makanannya di kulkas. Nanti akan kumakan," sahut Myka. Bulu kuduknya masih merinding karena bisikan Helena tadi.

"_Terserah kau, Myka_."


End file.
